1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable communication device, and more particularly to a portable communication device which is capable of rotating about two axes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, “portable communication devices”are devices that are portable and enable owners of the devices to communicate wirelessly. On the basis of their structure, portable communication devices may be classified into several types. For example, portable wireless terminals may be classified into a bar-type wireless terminal, a flip-type wireless terminal, and a folder-type wireless terminal. The bar-type wireless terminal has a bar-type single housing, the flip-type wireless terminal comprises a bar-type housing and a flip portion pivotally attached to the housing, and the folder-type wireless terminal comprises a bar-type housing and a folder portion pivotally attached to the housing.
On the basis of where or how they are worn, the portable wireless terminals may also be classified into a necklace-type wireless terminal and a wrist-type wireless terminal. The necklace-type wireless terminal is worn on the neck of a user by means of a string, and the wrist-type wireless terminal is worn on the wrist of the user.
On the basis of how they are opened or closed, the portable wireless terminals may be further classified into a rotating-type wireless terminal and a sliding-type wireless terminal. The rotating-type wireless terminal is characterized by two housings that are rotatably connected to each other while being continuously opposite each other. The rotating-type wireless terminal is opened or closed by the rotation of the two housings in such a manner that the housings are rotated apart from or toward each other. On the other hand, the sliding-type wireless terminal is characterized by one of two housings being able to be longitudinally slid relative to the other housing. The sliding-type wireless terminal is opened or closed by the sliding movement of one of the housings in such a manner that the housings are apart from or close to each other.
Each conventional portable wireless terminal is indispensably provided with an antenna unit, data input/output units, and data transmitting/receiving units. For the data input unit, a keypad is typically used, in which data is input by means of finger pushing actions. Alternatively, a touch pad or a touch screen may be used. For the data output unit, a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) may be used.
The keypad, which is used to input data, generally comprises a plurality of keys. The keys include numeral keys, character keys, a “send” key, an “end” key, and function keys. The keys are generally arranged and protrude from the top surface of the housing of the terminal. For example, about 15 to 20 keys are arranged at prescribed locations on the top surface of the housing of the terminal. The keys project through the top surface of the housing of the terminal so that a user of the terminal can push the keys to input desired data. Also, the conventional portable communication device is provided with a camera lens so that a user of the device can talk with another user of the device while looking at each other, or take pictures of his/her desired subjects.
User demand for information gathering is on the increase. The Internet and multimedia environment have rapidly expanded. It is very inconvenient, however, to communicate in such an environment using the aforesaid conventional wireless terminals. Especially, the LCD, which is fixedly attached to the housing of the terminal or rotatably attached to the housing of the terminal in only one direction at the most, which is inconvenient for a user of the terminal.